Meeting the Disney Princesses: Rapunzel edition
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Part 2 in the "Meeting the Disney Princesses one shot series." This time Rapunzel meets the Disney Princesses.


Meeting the Disney Princesses: Rapunzel edition

**I don't own the Dinsey Princesses.**

**They belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p>From the time Rapunzel processed her long magical hair, she was open to the idea that the world could be filled with all kinds of magic. Still there were some things that would take her by surprise. For example, the fact that her so-called "mother" was really centuries old and that she had kidnapped infancy in order to keep herself young and immortal forever, was a surprise that Rapunzel would never forget. After freeing herself and Eugene, the man who would become her husband; she quickly discovered that she was really the missing princess of Corona. After experiencing so many shocks in such a short time, Rapunzel was beginning to think that nothing could surprise her anymore.<p>

However, Rapunzel and Eugene were about to discover that the universe had one more surprise for the two of them. It was the morning before the wedding, when Rapunzel woke up. Normally the servants would've awoken her and Eugene by now. But they didn't come into their respective rooms. Neither Rapunzel nor Eugene noticed until they woke up. When Rapunzel saw just how high the sun was, she couldn't help but begin to panic.

"Lilly! Annette! Why didn't you wake up me! We have the dress rehearsal today and the guests are coming tomorrow!" Rapunzel cried as she rushed into the closet, unable to wait for her personal servants.

Even through it had been two years, Rapunzel still had a hard time getting used to the idea that she was the former lost princess. On the rare times that Gothel would appear in her mind, Rapunzel would feel a mix of emotions go through her, hurt and anger that her mother had stolen her away as a child, sadness that she was gone and longing for her embrace again.

On those times she would go to Eugene for comfort. He was her first friend, best friend, and the love of her life. He had shown her the outside world. If I wasn't for him, she might've never seen her parents again. He didn't like Gothel to much, but whenever she wanted to talk about her feelings he would listen.

Her parents weren't fond of Gothel as well, through this was because they only saw her as the woman who had caused them enough pain and suffering to last 18 years. But for Rapunzel's sake they kept their opinions about the woman to themselves. Suddenly Rapunzel was distracted from her thoughts when she spotted her old dress. It had a lavender bodice laced with pink ribbon, a V-cut neckline with frilly white lace, long pick sleeves with frilly white lace, puffy upper sleeves with lavender and pink stripes, and a purple skirt.

Once she had put one the dress, she quickly went to look for her personal maids, her parents and Eugene. As Rapunzel walked through the castle, she quickly noticed how _empty_ the palace was. No chatter of servants or guards…it was just so quiet. Rapunzel couldn't help but feel frightened. The palace was always filled with talk, ever since she and Eugene had moved into the palace. To hear…nothing was…scary.

That's why Rapunzel nearly screamed in shock when Eugene ran over to her. "Rapunzel!" he cried as he rushed over to her.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel uttered as they embraced in an intimate hug.

"I thought something happened to you…" Eugene whispered as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"What's happening? Where's everyone?" Rapunzel whispered.

"I don't know…when I woke up this morning…everyone was gone…" Eugene replied.

"What happened?" Rapunzel wondered.

"I don't know…" Eugene started to say, but then Eugene was interrupted with a knock on the door.

Eugene instinctively punished Rapunzel right behind him. However, Rapunzel had other ideas. She grabbed Eugene and led him to the kitchen.

"Nice one, Rapunzel. Let's stock up in the kitchen." Eugene phrased.

Anyone who didn't know Rapunzel well would wonder why she would go right the kitchen instead of the weapons room. However, those who did know her well would be aware of several reasons why Rapunzel go the kitchen instead of the weapons room. One she was good with a frying pan, two Rapunzel wasn't familiar with most weapons and three her parents won't let take weapons training, claiming it was unlady-like. So Rapunzel with Eugene's help continued to practice her fighting lesions with the frying pan. Rapunzel grabbed many frying pans as possible, while Eugene grabbed spatulas, forks and pans.

Once they were armed, they made their way towards the door. However when they reached the door all they could find was an envelope.

"What the…?" Eugene muttered as he picked it up.

On the front of the envelope was the phrase "Disney Princesses"

_Disney Princesses? Are they some of traveling group? _Eugene thought to himself. He handed the envelope to Rapunzel and she quickly began to open it.

"It says that we're invited to meet the Disney Princes and Princesses." A confused Rapunzel stated.

"I don't know about this Rapunzel, something about this screams 'It's a trap.'" Eugene stated.

"Why don't we trap them before they trap us?" Rapunzel wondered.

"You got it." Eugene replied.

With that Eugene and Rapunzel began to booby-trap the castle. As they were setting up their traps, they finally looked outside the window and realized they weren't in Cornea anymore. In fact Rapunzel and Eugene weren't sure where they were. Outside the windows was an unfamiliar sight. The people were dressed in a style that seemed to be a few years ahead of its time, but what truly frightened Eugene and Rapunzel was that the familiar land of Corona was gone.

"Rapunzel, where ever we are…I don't think we're in Corona anymore." Eugene whispered.

"Forget that! Pascal, Maximums, Lily, Annette, The King and Queen, along with are friends are gone!" Rapunzel sobbed.

Before Eugene could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Both Eugene and Rapunzel nearly jumped out of their skins, dropping many of the kitchen supplies on the floor.

However, Rapunzel quickly grabbed her frying pan and yelled "Whoever's out there, I'm warning you! I'm armed!"

In spite of the situation, Eugene couldn't help but smile proudly. It was amazing how that shy young lady, became so full of courage in two days. "Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, I assure you I mean no harm. I've have been sent by Princess Cinderella to bring you both to the Disney Princess Club and Disney Prince Club respectfully."

The man behind the door explained. "Yeah, right, I bet you were set to kill us." Eugene retired in a tone full of skepticism.

"Eugene, I think we should hear him out?" Rapunzel offered."Besides, there aren't a lot of paid criminals that have the power to something like this. If I could have magic hair, then anything is possible this Disney Princess Club." She added.

Eugene still didn't trust the man outside, but he did realize that Rapunzel did have a point. Pushing Rapunzel behind him, he slowly opened the door. Outside was a professional looking royal driver with a horse and carriage waiting for the couple. Embarrassed, Eugene and Rapunzel slowly stepped inside. With that the Driver sat behind the horses and began to drive them towards their destination.

_Okay, this guy seems to be real, but how did we end up in another kingdom?_ Eugene continued to wonder throughout the drive. Eventually, they stopped in front of a huge white castle.

_This is it! _Rapunzel thought to herself as she and Eugene stepped out of the carriage.

Rapunzel's hand wrapped Eugene as they began to walk towards the castle doors. Once they reached them, they greeted by a butler dressed in a suit made of fine silk.

"This way, Princess and Prince of Corona." The Butler said as he began to lead them down the hallway.

After passing a couple of doors, he stopped in front a huge set of white doors; the butler opened them to reveal a princess dressed in a silver gown and glass slippers. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a French twist with a silver hair band in her hair. She had blue eyes, a black choker and a lovely smile.

"Welcome, Princess Rapunzel. I'm Princess Cinderella, it's so very nice to meet you." The princess dressed in blue said.

Rapunzel was left speechless, so Cinderella took her hand and gently led her inside the room. Waiting for Cinderella and Rapunzel were nine other princesses. Each of them had their own distinct look.

"My follow princesses," Cinderella began. "Meet our new member, Princess Rapunzel. Please make her feel welcome."

As she finished, Cinderella joined her fellow princesses. Rapunzel felt shy, and found herself wishing she was in Eugene's arms. The first princess to speak to her was a girl that looked no older than fourteen. She had skin that was so pale that was also the same color as snow.

Her hair was a lovely shade of black and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her dress consisted of a dark blue top with a lacy color and puffy sleeves that had red stripes. Her bottom was a long yellow skirt. In her hair was a red a headband with a bow. "Hello, Princess Rapunzel. I'm Snow white; it's very nice to meet you." She said.

After Snow white had briefly introduced herself. Another princess was next. This princess had long curly golden blonde hair that reached her waist. In her hair was a golden tiara. On her neck was a matching golden choker.

Her dress was a blue off the shoulder dress. "I am Princess Aurora, but you can call me Briar Rose." said the princess with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Once Aurora sat back down, another princess sat up. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder sea green gown with long puffy sleeves.

She also wore purple scallop style earrings with a matching broach on her dress. "Hi there, I'm Princess Ariel. I hope we can become good friends. I have lots of stories to share with you." the red haired princesses explained. With a smile Ariel returned to her seat. Then yet another princess stood up. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Her outfit was an off the shoulder yellow ball gown. "Greetings, I'm Belle. If you have any questions, feel free at ask me." As she finished, she sat back down. Soon yet another princess got up from her seat. Out of all the princesses, this one stood out to Rapunzel the most. She had light brown skin, long black hair that reached her waist.

She wore a blue shirt that showed off her midriff and a puffy pair of paints. In her hair was a matching blue headband with a sapphire stone in the middle. Rapunzel couldn't help but be impressed in spite of herself. "I am Jasmine of Agrabah, welcome." That was all she said, before she resumed sitting back down.

Then the second to last princess stood up. She had a lovely shade of cooper skin. She also had long black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a one shoulder Indian dress and a blue bended necklace. But what stood out to Rapunzel the most was the red tattoo on her right arm.

"Hello friend, I am Pocahontas." That was all she said before returning to her seat. Then the last princess stood up. She had straight black hair with dark brown eyes. In her hair was a bejeweled gold clip.

Her dress was in three colors. The top was light green, the middle was a dark blue and the bottom was a yellow/green. "Hello there, I am Mulan and this is my friend Tiana." She added while gesturing towards a woman of African descent in a green dress. Princess Tiana stepped forward and said "Princess Rapunzel, while I look confident, I was in your place last year. I was the new princess who didn't know what was going on. If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you."

At her words, Rapunzel felt touched. Soon when the princess went to talk amongst themselves, Rapunzel approached Tiana and asked "What's the name of your country?" "I'm from New Oreilles, Louisiana. But I'm the princess of Maldonia through my hubby." Tiana repiled.

"Louisiana, Maldonia, what are those places like?" Rapunzel inquired.

"I've never been to been to Maldonia, but my hubby tells it's a topical island filled beautiful flowers. But I tell you a lot 'bout New Oreilles, if you want." Tiana explained. "By the way, what's the name of your country?"  
>"I'm from Corona, but I had no idea that I was the princess of Corona until recently." Rapunzel answered.<p>

"Really, where you hided away for your safety?" asked Tiana.

"No, I was…taken…when I was newborn…I only learned the truth the day after my 18th birthday." Rapunzel said sadly.

At those words, Tiana wrapped her in a tight embrace and whispered "It's okay. Through you have lost so much time with your mother and father; you are with them and are surrounded by people who love you."

"I don't mean to inquire, but who kidnapped you and why?" Tiana asked carefully.

Rapunzel paused and carefully thought over her response. "This is difficult, I'm still having a hard just talking about." She started to say.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" Tiana started to say. "No, its fine talking about it helps." Rapunzel said. "When my mother was pregnant with me, she became sick. So my father ordered the kingdom to look for anything that could cure her. What they found was a magic flower that could heal anything. They made a healing elixir which saved me and my mother. Sometime later I was born. Sadly, what my parents didn't know was that the flower was being used by a woman named Gothel. She used the flower to keep herself young. I think she broke in the castle to take revenge on my family for stealing the flower. Then she discovered that the magic of the flower had been transferred to my hair."

If this wasn't a tragic story, Tiana would've blurted out "Your hair?" However she kept silence.

Rapunzel continued her story with "Upon learning that she…stole me away. For 17 years, I thought she was my mother, I thought she loved me. Then on my 18th birthday, I learned the truth."

"How did you escape?" Tiana wondered.

"My fiancé saved by cutting my hair, for you once its cut, my hair loses its power. This caused all of her aging to catch up with her…which contributed to her death." Rapunzel explained as a look of sadness came over her. Then she added "Now I don't know to feel about her. On one hand I so…anger that she took me away from my real family…and used me." She added in a hurt voice. "On the other hand, she took care of me. She could've done much worse to me, but she took care of me." Rapunzel added in an almost desperate tone.

Not knowing what else to do, Tiana pulled the other girl another deep hug. _Not even Ariel can complete with this girl. _Tiana thought to herself. "Come on, Punzie. Let's go try some of my gumbo." Tiana suggested.

"It's Rapunzel." Rapunzel piped up.

"Sorry, trying to cheer you up." Tiana said as she led Rapunzel to the gumbo.

After some of Tiana's amazing gumbo, Rapunzel was back to her old cheery self. As they were eating, Tiana was telling Rapunzel about her father and hoe close she was to him.

"He was always working so hard. I got my talent for cooking from him you know. He taught me all about the importance of hard work." Tiana explained.

"What was it like? Having a Daddy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well it was wonderful. He was my superhero. He also taught me to always follow your dreams." Tiana repiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Rapunzel said wistfully.

"What is your Daddy like now that you have met him?" Tiana questioned.

"Well, he's super nice. He asked so many questions, like what's my favorite color? What are my favorite foods? What do I like to do? He and mother even let me keep Pascal and allowed Eugene and myself to get married. They have also told me stories about Corona's history and how much they missed me. They are also very patience in regards to my princess lessons." Rapunzel explained.

"Princess lessons?" a perplexed Tiana inquired.

"Yes, since I'm the long lost princess. I must learn how to do things that are required of me as a princess." Rapunzel explained. 'Didn't you have to take princess lessons too?" she added.

"I was almost going to, but since Naveen became a US citizen, there was no need for me to take them." Tiana replied.

"Lucky you." Rapunzel stated.

"No, Rapunzel. All of us are lucky to be here. All of us had trails to overcome. Snow and Cinderella had to deal wicked stepmothers. Aurora had to deal with an evil fairy. Ariel had to deal with an evil sea witch, Belle had to an obsessed stalker, Jasmine had to with an attempted coup, Mulan had to deal with invaders, you had to deal with kidnappers and I had to deal with being turned into a frog." Tiana stated.

"You were turned into a frog?" Rapunzel questioned as she raised her eye brow.

"It's a long story, let's just that my hubby, Naveen was turned into a frog by a witch doctor and he thought I was a princess and asked me to kiss him in order for him to become human again. I did, but instead I became a frog too! As you know we did become human again." Tiana recounted.

Soon it was time for Rapunzel and Eugene to be sent back home.

"What a day, Blonde." Eugene stated. "First we magical transported from Corona, and then we were invited to join the Disney Prince and Princess club. Although, I got to admit that Naveen guy is pretty cool." He added.

"So is Tiana." Rapunzel piped up as she took his hand.

"Now remember as soon as you blink you will be home again." Cinderella advised.

"Will I ever see you all again?" Rapunzel wondered.

"When another Disney Princess is selected." Cinderella repiled.

Eugene and Rapunzel blinked…and they were back in their home.

Soon they were greeted by the King and Queen in a tight embrace.


End file.
